A Promise He Wanted To Keep
by CloudyxRainbow
Summary: Storms can be a beautiful thing. But storms can be the exact opposite too. Storms happen to be like love. Just like storms, love is unavoidable. You can deny it but you can't stop it... Niley :


A storm can be a beautiful thing. It sometimes is fascinating to watch lighting strike and watch the rain fall down. Some find this a beautiful view. Everyone is thrilled to see a perfect picture of lighting strike, right? We all love to see those. We are only human, so only one little flash of lightning can keep us occupied for a few hours.

But storms can be the exact opposite too. Some people are afraid of storms. The thunder scares them, the lighting frightens them. The rain can get annoying after some time. Storms can cause a lot of damage. They can destroy your home; they can sometimes even kill someone. But the thing with storms that won't change whether you like them or not is they are unavoidable.

You can't stop them. They will come sooner or later. You can't make them go away. They come and they happen and they leave the damage behind, not caring who got hurt along the way or what got damaged; what houses were destroyed, which cars are now ruined or what TV isn't working - this happens to be the least worry of people though, at least most of the time.

Storms happen to be like love. Just like storms, love is unavoidable. You can love your family, your dog, your friends… and then there is the kind of love you develop for the opposite sex or the same sex in a romantic way. And this love is also unavoidable. Because no matter how bad so many of us want to - you can't stop falling in love.

You can deny it, but you can't stop it. You can deny that there is a storm but it's obvious to the others that it's happening right outside. Now, just like with the storms, the problem with love is that there is the kind that is fascinating. The kind of love where you just don't want it to end because it is so beautiful. Storms can have the same effect on you.

But then there's the love that does end - no matter how beautiful. And in the end there's always one that got hurt. There's always one who has to carry around the damage that was left behind by that love. Maybe you got hurt while you were in love because that person might have cheated on you or - which hopefully doesn't happen too often - beat you up. And after it ended, you are happy that it did, but it left damage.

Some people say that the calm after the storm is beautiful too. But to some it isn't. Because some actually enjoyed the storm. Some enjoyed that love so the actual storm starts when the love ends - or the storm does. Then there is the relief that you feel if your love was an abusive one - the same relief you feel after a bad storm.

So what would you define her love as? She wasn't abused or cheated on. But the fights got pretty brutal. He would take it to the next level and at least threaten her that he would go as far as slap her if she wouldn't shut up. She would always back down and agree with him, no matter what he said. That's how her love went down. She was not really important in this relationship when it came to deciding whatever was there to decide.

At first they were very much in love. Holding hands and smiling together, showing up in public places with non-fake-smiles and just happy altogether. But that soon changed after he realized that she would do anything for him. That's when the relationship started to become what we would call a 'pack-behavior'. He would order her around and she would follow his lead.

And then - finally, after about two years - they broke it off. He did, actually. He got tired of her following her every move. The thing was though that he wanted her to do that. He told her to do that. But then - she was just not that interesting anymore. Once again, if you're tired of watching a thunder storm, you go inside or look away. That's what he did. He left her - with nothing except herself.

Because of him she stopped talking to her friends. Her three best friends were mad at her for doing what he told her to. They told her that it would happen. He'd let go soon and she would fall to the ground and no one would be there to pick her up again. And unfortunately they were right. She did fall to the ground. She has been on the ground for way too long.

Her other problem - other than the fact that he left her and she was now practically nothing - was that she was one of those people who was scared of storms. No matter how light they are. She ends up under her blankets cuddling whatever there is to cuddle. _He_ used to be the one she would cuddle. Then they broke up because of several things.

They grew to best friends but soon things changed - because of her new relationship - and now she wasn't even sure if he still cared for her. Back when she was dating the guy that left her so broken on the ground with nothing left, he would reluctantly hold her through storms because he still did care for her - but he just loved having the upper hand more.

But now, she was alone. She was completely alone in a big house with no one there. That thought alone scared her. But it was one of those days… one of those days where a storm was coming along. She could hear the thunder already. It was already raining. She loved the rain - but the storm was a whole other story.

She didn't call anyone to come over though. She knew that most likely all her friends hated her anyways. She didn't see a sense in getting even more hurt. So the only thing she had to do was crawl under her blanket and hide from all the bad things in the world. She did just that. She crawled under there with pillows all around her and then she cried.

She cried because she was scared, alone and she felt like nobody loved her. That feeling is probably the weakest point of all. When you feel like no one loves you, you feel like you deserve no one. And she felt that down there, under the blankets. Not worthy of anyone's presence. A horrible feeling for an eighteen-year-old.

She didn't know who to call - but she knew no matter who she would call, no one would pick up or they would hang up on her. She wasn't quite sure which was worse. So of course, even thinking about calling someone seemed stupid. Every single one of her friends knew that she was scared of storms - any kind. They even said it on the news and the radio that there would be a kind of terrible storm that night. And yet, no one showed up.

Not even her own family because, just like the rest of her friends, she forgot about them and was only her ex-boyfriend's little dog. She only now regretted being that. It was just a little too late for that. Another really loud roar of thunder made her jump and only cry harder.

She wasn't sure why she was so scared of storms. Maybe because her grandmother used to tell her all these creepy stories about storms and that scarred her for life or something. Whatever it was, she was scared because of it. But if the storm hadn't scared her to death yet, what she heard after the thunder did the job.

A squeaky noise, coming from the front door made her jump. She threw the blankets off her upper body and stared at her bedroom door. Maybe it was just the strong wind that was blowing. But she couldn't be sure enough. Before someone would attack her, she would at least get to say she could defend herself.

Jumping out of the bed, she ran across the now seemingly too big room and grabbed a random thing which later was discovered as a guitar and rushed back to her bed. Once again, she hid under the covers, the guitar ready to hit whoever was there in her house.

And then, the door to her bedroom opened. It was slowly and quietly, probably to either scare her or make sure she wouldn't hear. She whimpered and held a hand in front of her mouth so they couldn't hear her. But of course they knew she was under there, she had a guitar with her. The person now walked up to her with a steady pace and gently sat down on her bed.

Shaking like a leaf, she managed to make the smallest of holes she could and peeked through the blanket and the pillows that were towering over her. The person's shadows indicated that it was a male. She swallowed and looked at the guitar in hand. She painfully realized that it was her most favorite one. The one _he _gave her during the time they were dating.

Suddenly, the person next to her gently pulled of the little tower of blankets, comforters and pillows. Completely horrified she got ready to hit whoever was trying to disturb her peace… or well, whatever it was she was doing under there. But in the end, she didn't get the chance to hit the intruder. She did lift the guitar though, even letting out a delicate scream - if you could call a scream that.

But the intruder, whose identity was still unknown, grabbed the guitar with one hand and covered her mouth with his other. Not knowing what to do now, she just simply bit his hand. He jumped up and waved the hand around frantically.

"Shit, Mi that hurts!" Miley, shocked to hear the familiar voice, jumped off the bed and shook her head, confused.

"You… you're not here." The uninvited guest walked up to her slowly and carefully and put a hand on Miley's cheek.

"But I am… I came because there is a thunder-storm tonight. I promised you, I would protect you if you were alone." Miley swallowed and tried to hold the tears in but they were already running down her cheek anyway. She was still shaking from the previous moments.

"I thought that… I thought you all hated me. Why are you here? I mean…" The guy sighed and pulled her down on her bed with him. Though they both couldn't see each other clearly, they knew where to look. Their eyes locked, even in the darkness.

"Some of us did hate you for a while. But then I told them how it's really going down - how you do everything you are told. How you did that your whole life. They understand, Mi. They still love you, every single one of them. And I came here today because of my promise and because of you." Miley bit her lip and let out a single sob before she put her hands over her face and cried.

"I can't believe I was so stupid! I let every one of you down! He was not worth it and you were and… I'm so sorry Nicky, so sorry…" Her past lover and first love pulled her close and hugged her tightly. She cried into his shoulder. She was still scared and she was now overwhelmed with the feeling of knowing there was still someone out there that loved her.

The guy that held her tightly rubbed her back and whispered soothing words into her ear. He never knew she thought like that. He knew she thought her best friends had left her and at some point they maybe even did - but that was because she was always with that hunk of an Australian that controlled her like she couldn't act on her own.

"It's okay… it's all okay now. Just breathe…" Miley smiled a little at his try to calm her. The irony in it was that the last words were tattooed onto her ribcage right under her heart. It was as if god up there wanted to let her know that there were people that still cared. Miley slowly pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"I didn't really want to break down like this… I'm just scared…" Nick nodded and rubbed her back comfortingly. He knew that was one of the things that did comfort her. Closeness to people she loved, rubbing her back, and soft kisses on her forehead. If she'd let him, he'd even fulfill the last way to calm her.

"I know you are. That's why I'm here… I know that I broke a few promises, but I won't let that happen again. I can't let that happen again." Miley took a deep breath and smiled at him softly.

"You are amazing, Nicholas… I don't deserve people like you or Demi or Joe." Nick shook his head and gently grabbed Miley's face in between his hands. He looked at her intently and stroked both her cheeks with his thumb softly.

"Don't ever think that. You deserve every person that's in your life… well, except maybe your last boyfriend but he doesn't really count. You are worthy of all your friends and your whole family. Every mistake you make; every flaw you have… that's what makes you even more perfect. A person without flaws is not perfect in my eyes because a person without flaws cannot be from human nature." Miley smiled slightly and shook her head slowly.

"You always knew how to choose your words." Nick chuckled and shrugged as he slowly let go off Miley's head. He patted her shoulder and was about to say something as suddenly another lighting was seen. Miley jumped and covered her ears tightly, ignoring that it probably wouldn't do any justice. Nick quickly put his arms around her and ducked back under the little castle-like thing she built on her bed with pillows, comforters and blankets.

Miley was shaking in Nick's arms, but it started to get better after some time. She buried her head in Nick's shoulder and closed her eyes tightly. He held her just as tight and kissed her head a few times. Under there, the thunder seemed far away. So after some time, Miley picked up her head and looked at Nick - once again her knight in shining armor.

"Thank you." It was really quiet but he heard it anyway. Kissing her forehead now, Miley closed her eyes for a second and then smiled brightly. It was not what she would have expected to do about an hour ago. And hour ago she was still crying. But now she was there with the one guy that still had her heart but just didn't know.

"Anything for you." Miley looked into his eyes - once again, the darkness didn't matter; they could see each other's eyes nonetheless. She smiled a little and let her eyes slowly trail down towards his lips. He knew she did. He almost felt it. Well, maybe he kind of did the same because of the proximity. Gulping lightly, Miley did the one thing she thought she would never do again. She leaned forward.

It was like a magnet suddenly pulled him towards her because he did the same at the exact same moment. All that was heard now was just their shallow breathing. The thunder was ignored, the lighting wasn't seen and the rain wasn't felt on their skin so it didn't matter to them. The only thing that did matter was each other.

Their noses touched and they could feel the shockwaves run through their body, starting at the nose. Miley put her hand behind Nick's head in his hair. Her fingers tangled in his curls. His hands made their way towards her waist as he pulled her closer. And then, the one thing happened that they both wished for so bad to happen.

Their lips touched and it was a pure firework. It awakened feelings in them that they didn't know they still had. They both actually thought those feelings had vanished the second they had broken up. Those butterflies they felt in their stomachs and the fireworks wouldn't stop until their lips parted. But neither of them wanted to do that just yet.

Miley wrapped her arms around Nick's neck and pulled herself closer to him. He pulled her on top of him and let a hand run through her soft locks. He glided his tongue across her bottom lip begging for entrance. Of course Miley granted him that wish. They soon were making out heavily under the blankets.

Soon though it got too hot under there and they threw everything off of them. Miley sat on top of Nick, letting her hands glide down his chest to his belt. She started fiddling around there and soon enough managed to open it. Slowly she pulled the belt off without breaking their kiss. Nick smirked and flipped them around so now he was on top.

He took her shirt in his hands and slowly pulled it up. In order to completely get rid of it they had to break the kiss though. Quickly pulling it over Miley's head, Nick threw it wherever it would land and attacked her lips again. In their heated exchange, one of them muttered those three words that meant the world to either of them and they wanted to hear come from each other's mouth for years.

"I love you…" It wasn't hard to guess who cracked first. Seeing as there were only two people who you could pick, one was extremely sensitive. And the other was extremely confused but sure about their feelings. Yes, the poor guy said it first. He was the confused one. He was confused because they were making out and most likely going to second. Maybe even further.

He didn't know what would happen after or why they even started and what was going through her head right now. But he knew that he loved her. And that was enough. At least to him. Nick worriedly glanced at her as Miley suddenly had pulled back. She wasn't looking at him directly. She actually was staring past him.

He put his hand on her cheek and stroked it gently. He searched her face to see if she was at least thinking about it. She was, in fact her mind was on overdrive. She wasn't sure how to respond though. Should she say it back? Tell the truth and come out, letting him know that even if things wouldn't work the way they planned that they'd at least know that their love was mutual?

But what if he just said it in the heat of the moment? What if he didn't mean it like that? Would he even be there the next day? The morning after? Was he the guy to just leave like that? Miley couldn't say; she wasn't sure of anything. But in the end she decided for the one thing that seemed right at the moment.

"I love you too." Nick let out the breath he was holding and crashed his lips back onto hers. Now that he knew her feelings he would go as far and say that they could talk after whatever was about to happen. In his head they would be facing their future together.

Soon enough, every piece of clothing that used to cover their bodies was now found on the floor, scattered everywhere. They were only seconds away from doing what both of their bodies wanted to. They some sort of begged them to. Nick looked into Miley's eyes and she smiled a little and nodded. She put a hand on his cheek and rubbed it softly.

"Do it." Nick looked at her doubtingly. He knew that it would be Miley's first time - just as it would be his. But he wasn't sure if she really wanted it.

"Are you really sure? I don't want you to do something you'll regret later." Miley smiled and kissed him gently, laying under him still.

"I'm a hundred percent sure. I wouldn't want anything more than for you to make love to me now." Nick smiled and kissed her again. After a few moments, he finally did what both wanted him to do. He eased himself into her gently. At that exact moment, lighting struck, followed by the loudest thunder of that night. Miley moaned in pleasure. Nick looked at her worriedly, thinking that he actually hurt her.

"I'm sorry… tell me when to stop." Miley smiled and kissed him.

"Why are you sorry? It feels so good…" Nick smirked and started to gently thrust in and out of her. Both never having felt this before, let their eyes roll back in pleasure and enjoy it. Nick somewhat composed himself and looked at Miley, watching her enjoy their actions. It only turned him on more so he sped up his pace for a bit.

Miley moaned his name loudly and dug her nails into his back. She rocked her hips with him, hoping to feel even more of him in her than she already did. Nick groaned and started kissing Miley's neck, slowly trailing down towards her breasts where he stopped and played with each one of them. Miley moaned even louder and was now finally thankful for her own house.

They both could feel it coming. They were so close to their climax. Nick moved his lips up to Miley's again and kissed her with the most passion he could muster at the moment, seeing he was pretty worn out already. For their first time they kept going long enough. Miley looked into the boy's eyes and smiled brightly and in deep pleasure.

"I love you, Nicky." He grunted, trying not to combust already and nodded, kissing her nose.

"I love you too." With a last deep thrust, he did the job and both came at the same time, screaming out each other's names and then laying there for a few moments motionless. Nick slid out of Miley and lay down next to her, pulling her close. Miley buried her face in his sweaty chest and inhaled the scent.

No matter how sweaty he was, she still loved how he smelled. It was his own smell that nobody had. It was unique and Miley loved it. She looked up at him with kind of tired eyes.

"That was amazing, Nick." He nodded and kissed her forehead. Miley closed her eyes momentarily before she reopened them to ask what she wanted to know for so long now.

"Why did you really come?" Nick looked at her and pushed aside the few strands that had fallen into her face. He traced the outside of her face with his finger gently and sighed.

"I told you, I made you a promise. I would be there for you during a storm if no one else would be." Miley shook her head. She actually didn't believe him. Yeah, he did make that promise but the others promised that too and look where they were now - not there with her.

"I don't buy it. Everyone who knows I'm scared of storms promised me they'd be there for me and yet you're the only one that came." Nick sighed and kissed her temple.

"My promise didn't only hold the fact that I'd take care of you during a storm. I also promise that when the bad times would come and you'd be alone, I'd be there for you. I promise I would love you forever and I would come back to you when the time was right. I promised you all this - and I came back. I made a promise the night we broke up and now I want to keep that promise.

The bad times did come. I made sure the others understood you. You just never called to apologize or whatever you thought of doing because I know that you were just scared of rejection. I do love you and I will forever because a lifetime seems not long enough. I came back and I'm a hundred percent sure the time is right. I watched you date other guys and kept my mouth shut. No you're free and I'm free and all I'm saying right now is this… I love you and I want to be with you. Do you want to be with me too?" Miley smiled at him and nodded.

"Of course I do." Nick smiled at her and kissed her gently. Miley kissed him back and sighed a little after he had pulled back. They looked outside the window and chuckled a bit. The storm was over. It had ended after both screamed the other's name in pleasure. Miley looked up at Nick and smiled brightly, letting him kiss her again.

He came and she let him - because just like him she promise they would find their way back to each other and she would still love him on that day. She promise that he would be her first and she promised there would be no one she could ever love more than him. Well, both kept their promises.

He came because of A Promise He Wanted To Keep. And now both were happy.

* * *

**:D I have nothing really to say other than thanks for reading, hope you liked it and a review would be appreciated ;) **

**xoxo**

**Twitter: christkind09**


End file.
